


Shenanigans with a Siren

by Dragonsrose18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Kinks, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Points of View, Reverse Harem, Shameless Smut, Shenanigans, Side Story, Sirens, Skeletons and a Siren, Some are canon, Some are not, Threesome - F/M/M, add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrose18/pseuds/Dragonsrose18
Summary: Side stories for my fan fic Skeletons and a Siren. Just some random ideas and deleted scenes from the main story. Plus I take requests, just ask me on myTumblr!My inbox is always open!





	Shenanigans with a Siren

**Author's Note:**

> You woke up from a very.....strange dream only to have a strong need that needs to be satisfied.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to my beta reader Wolfingers~ For being awesome and sweet~
> 
> In this chapter, kinks will include: Threesome, light bondage, chocking, hair pulling, heat cycles, and a bit non-con.
> 
> (FORGIVE ME FATHER FOR I HAVE SINNED!)

You feel…. weird.

 

You don’t think that’s the right word for it.

 

You felt…. Hot, and sweaty, and…. Pain.

 

A pain that was radiated from between your legs.

 

What was happening to you?

 

It started about a few days ago after You, Stretch, and Blueberry went with you on a walk to the park with Betsy. During the walk, Stretch stopped and bought some  Nice cream for you and Blue. As his boney hand caresses your hand, you felt a tingle through your chest…. And through your entire body. You had no idea what this feeling was, but it was… warm.

 

Too warm.

 

You felt like your entire body was on fire. Not in a bad way. But somehow it was kinda comfy. Like you could fall asleep right here right now.

 

You shook that feeling away, you figure it would go away in a couple of hours. Your powers were still a mystery to you.

 

You’d figured it was nothing.

 

And yet… you were wrong. So very, very, _very_ wrong.

 

After falling asleep, you woke up from a rather…. Very wet dream where Stretch, Edge, and Blue hold you down while Red and Sans were taking turns on your pussy. Both mercilessly thrusting in and out, in and out of your throbbing abuse pussy while Papyrus throat fucks you deeply. Growling dominantly above you while Red and Sans bites and scratches you. Letting out their ravenous growl in your ear.

 

And you encourage them.

 

To take you. To break you. To fuck you.

 

**_Hard._ **

 

You have never woken up from such a dream before, not with your soaked pjs sticking to your skin. And finding your fingers under your panties and rubbing your suddenly throbbing clit and one hand under your thin tank top, pinching and rolling your nipple.

 

With the dreams and with your fingers, that seem to have a mind of their own, sent your over the edge as an intense orgasm hit you hard. A scream less moan escape your lips.

 

You would have felt ashamed, but your pussy was still throbbing in need. Even after being spent, your pussy twitch in need and pain.

 

Your nipples harden through your sweat soaked tank top.

 

You pulled off your pajama pants and processed to slide in two fingers back under your grey panties and into your slick womanhood, you started with a fast pace, but it wasn’t enough. The need and the pain were too great.

 

You needed more.

 

You WANTED more!

 

God, what was happening to you?!

 

You were… too hot to think. All you cared about right now was the need and throb between your legs. You couldn’t help but think about that dream…. With the skeletons. Then you went back to earlier in the park when Stretch touched you so…. Gently.

 

Wait…

 

Stretch touched you….

 

You felt his…. Emotions….

 

If you touched Stretch earlier then would he….

 

Your thoughts were interrupted when your door was slammed open. You quickly grabbed your blanket to cover yourself, “I-I’m not-“ You stuttered, but it was cut off by a small growl. The smell of sugar sweets and charred meat filled your nose. You look to see two large blue eyes staring at you.

 

You know those cute blue eyes anywhere.

 

You were about to open your mouth, but the figure was already on you in mere seconds. He pins your wrist against the bed, force his weight on you to keep you in place, and his hot, heavy breath on your neck as he lustfully growls. “B-blue…?” You stammer.

 

Blue?

 

Sweet little Blueberry?

 

The little blue cinnamon roll?

 

The same little skeleton who loves to cook terrible tacos and always stuff his face with sugary pastries.

 

Is pinning you against your own bed and…. Licking your neck!

 

He lapses his unnatural tongue at the base of your neck, leaving a magical tingling, sending shivers through your heated body and shameful moan escapes your lips. You tried to open your mouth, but Blue moved from your sensitive neck to plunging his glowing blue tongue into your mouth.

 

He was kissing you.

 

_He was kissing you!_

 

He was kissing you, exploring your mouth. Tasting you. And you couldn’t help but moan against his mouth. It felt…. So good. So good… and warm. Blue felt…. So warm against you, despite your own heated body.

 

But he felt too warm.

 

Too excited as he explores your mouth and leaving the taste of…. Sweets and, surprisingly, blueberries. You started to find yourself….enjoying this forceful kiss. You started to feel relaxed, you kissed him back as almost as desperately against his tingling tongue. As the more you gotten into it, the more of your magic started to absorb into your chest and your skin.

 

You’ve decided you didn’t care.

 

This heated want was too great.

 

Blue broke the kiss and went back to your neck, nuzzling and kissing it. He gently bit the crook of your neck, “B-blue!” You gasp.

 

“I…I could smell…. You….!” Blue growled into your ear, his voice was hoarse and thick with lust. It was strange to hear such a thing from Blue; he was always so overly energetic. With his cute starry eyes, his kind demeanor, and the way he smiles when everyone eats his horrible tasting tacos with Papyrus inedible  spaghetti.

 

“I could smell you…. All. GOD. DAMN. DAY!” He pulled your blanket off your heated body and thrust his covered pelvis against your thin panties. You gasped loudly as you curled your toes and arch your back.

 

Blue thrust against you again and again.

 

You lift your hips, hoping to get more friction from Blue’s hard covered cock.

 

You were wet from your pleasing earlier, but now you felt your panties are soaked. It clenches against your womanhood.

 

It soaked Blue’s pajama bottoms.

 

Blue then stopped his ministrations and pulled away from you, you whine loudly from the lack of contact. You tried to grab Blue and pull him back to you, but your _soul turns blue._ Your whole body was pushed back onto your bed.

 

Blue grabbed you by the neck, his grip wasn’t tight, but you felt his phalanges dig into the sensitive flesh of your skin.

 

You let out a small moan.

 

You felt so sensitive right now.

 

Every touch from him sent a shiver down your spin.

 

You love it….

 

Wait?

 

Do you really…?

 

Blue squeeze your neck, he licked the shell of your ear as he growled, “Don’t….Move….” 

 

His hot breath made your skin prickle, causing you to gasp.

 

Blue gently grabbed both your hands and slowly put them over your head, you felt a slight tingle on your wrist. It was warm and familiar; you look to see Blue magic around your wrist.

 

It was wrapping around your wrist like rope.

 

You decided to give it an experimental pull but Blue grab you by the neck again, this time he cut off circulation.

 

He growled once again in your ear, “DON’T……MOVE……!” He grabbed the front of your tank top and, with all his strength, he ripped the thin fabric from your soaked torso. You shrieked, but it was cut off as Blue squeeze your throat again.

 

He holds you for a few seconds before he loosens his grip, letting you gasp for air.  

 

Blue lick then bit your ear before he growled in your ear between pants, “SHUT……UP…...!”

 

You flinch but stilled yourself. Blue let out a pleased growled as he went back towards your neck has his hard phalanges went slide down your neck to your chest. You felt a warmth in your chest and let out a lewd moan.

 

You curled your toes and arch your back, you felt like something stroking…. Something inside you. Something so… right.

 

It was like being stroked by a lover.

 

Feeling nothing but pure bliss.

 

And then there was pressure.

 

You look down to see Blue caress your perky breasts. Teasing and rubbing your harden nipples, you whimpered from the slightly touch.

 

You felt so sensitive right now, every touch from Blue’s hard boney fingers sends a slight pain/pleasure through your body.

 

Suddenly you felt something wet against your left breast, you let out a gasp, “M-more….”

 

Another wet lick on your breast as Blue tug your soaked undies and threw them over his shoulder. He left your breast and began to take off his soaked shirt and pull down his bottoms.

 

A bright cyan glow caught your eyes, you…. Literally have no words. You had no idea what to expect but… It was huge!

 

It’s not like you are a virgin but you only had the one time and his dick can’t be compared to Blue’s. There was a lot of difference between the two, but Blue’s looks like a bright blue gummy worm with visible veins.

 

You wondered if it tasted like one.

 

The thought of it made your mouth water. Suddenly you want it stretch in your mouth until you gag on it.

 

(Wait…. What is WRONG with you?!)

 

Blue snapped you back to reality as he rubs his harden dick against your wet and throbbing pussy. You whine as you felt a small pleasure from your aching pussy. You raise your hips for more, but Blue only darkly chuckles from your weak attempt.

 

He uses his free hand to push your body back to the bed. He kept his hand there as he grins against your pussy harder, faster.

 

With each thrust, he hits your clit. Sending small and weak pleasure down your spin. But his pace was slow, you let out small whimpers and whine.

 

You couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Between your heavy breathing and whimpers you manage to let out “B-blue….P-please….”

 

“WHAT…...?”

 

“Fuck me!” And there it is.

 

The moment of truth.

 

Blue let out a chuckle before he places his large member against you, he slowly pushes into you as your wet pussy swallow him whole. You arch your back let out a loud moan, white sparks in your eyes, your body was shivering.

 

His entire length was in you.

 

Your body was going into overdrive.

 

“F-FUCK....SO.....TIGHT!” Blue, with those bright stars in his eyes, looked down on you as he thrust into you again, another lewd moan comes out of your mouth.

 

Despite your nerves sparking beautiful pleasure, you couldn’t help but gasp. You never once heard Blue swear before. He always hated that kind of language.

 

But in all honest, you didn’t care.

 

Not when he was thrusting in and out of you in a brisk and punishing pace, feeling his smooth cock caressing your wet inside, hitting your very walls as you let out gasp and moans.

 

“YOU’RE....SO.....WARM!” Blue caress your hips as he grabbed your legs and pushed them over your head, letting them rest on his shoulders as he pushes his length even deeper than before.

 

He drives his cock with each thrust, leaving you moaning uncontrollably. This new angle allows Blue to thrust even deeper, hitting a spot inside of you that you didn’t know that even existed.

 

You felt yourself drooling from this intense rush of heated pleasure pooling in your abdomen, “F-fuck! B-blue-“ You moan loudly, Blue then shot his hand towards your throat and squeeze hard.  “F-FUCK! S-SO GOOD! BUT....”

 

He growled in your ear, “IT’S NOT ENOUGH.” he let go of your legs and pulled you towards him as he falls backwards onto the bed; with you on his chest.

 

He grips the flesh of your butt cheeks as he moved you down on his harden length, his pace hard and punishing. You lay your head on his chest, groaning in pleasure as he relentlessly hit your walls. Feeling those same sparks of pleasure down your spine.

 

Blue then suddenly grabbed your hair and pulled, gaining access to your neck. He licks and nips at your neck, sending shivers through your body. Then suddenly you let out a strangled moan as you felt something wet and gooey pressing against your asshole.

 

A sudden smell filled your nose, smoke, mustard, and potatoes.

 

You turn to see a sweaty skeleton with a red tongue rubbing against you, “R-red?” You gasped, “Y-you too?” He looked up at you with wide red eyes

 

Red didn’t reply, he growled as he pushes his tongue into you. You let out a scream less moan, you being to shiver.

 

You’ve never felt this much pleasure before, it felt like your body was in pure ecstasy. Sparking pleasure coursing through your body. You, a drooling hot mess, losing your mind and body to the two skeleton men who is fucking you raw.

 

And you love it.

 

You didn’t want to it stop.

 

Especially with Blue fucking your cunt and Red pulling away from your hole and replacing it with his hard member.

 

He slowly enters you, letting out a hungry growl, “fuck, sweetheart!” You arch your back, but you were pull down by Blue, but that didn’t stop Red from ramming you in a hard and fast pace. Hitting you nice and deep.

 

You tried to move towards Red again, but Blue grabbed you again and pulled you down to his chest. Causing him to growl loudly in your ear.

 

He wraps his arms around you and hold you tightly, his pace increase into your womb. You felt your pussy clenching Blue’s cock. A pool of warmth building up in your abdomen, you let out a series of gasp and moans as your wet tongue drips between your rosy lips.

 

“F-FUCK....H-HUMAN! HUMAN.... Y/N I’M SO....CLOSE......!” Blue moaned as he gripped your hips harder, whilst Red fingers digs into your side has his pace fasten, “fuck me.... sweetheart... y-you better cum with us.... you cock loving....whore!”

 

Blue growled, “L-Language, Red.”

 

“shut up!” red growled back.

 

Blue was about to open his mouth, “Fuck! Guys! C-cum in me! Please! Fucking cum in me! I need it! I need it! I need it! I WANT IT!”

 

That stopped the skeletons bickering as they took their hold on you and fucked you fast.

 

“fuck.... gonna....i’m gonnna.... fuck sweetheart!”

 

“H-HUMAN!”

 

Both skeletons came inside of you with grunts and groans, you scream as you reach your peak. White covered your eyes, a loud ring in your ears. You felt your whole body explode as magic enters you.

 

You fell on top of Blue; your breath was hallow and your body felt like jelly.

 

You felt tingles of your aftermath.

 

Pure bliss.

 

But.... suddenly you felt....hot again.

 

You felt that pain between your legs again.

 

It wasn’t enough.

 

You needed.... more.


End file.
